My Hero Single Parent Romance
by kitsunegirly
Summary: What happens when Kotetsu finally meets another single parent that he likes? He just happens to meet her because of unmasked heroics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sons

A/N: I do not own Tiger & Bunny. Kira and the boys are my OCs which I do own. Please enjoy, R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Sternbild City, many people bustle along the streets as a bank robbery begins. Kotetsu and Kaede Kaburagi stand in the teller line when three men with guns take a set of twin boys no older than seven years old from their mother's side as hostages.

"Not my boys! Please!" She cried out. The fired a warning shot at the ceiling which only made the redheaded mother more distraught.

"Everybody on the floor or the kids die!" One of the bulky robbers boomed. Everyone including the ex-hero and his daughter got down as commanded. He made Kaede hide under a nearby pamphlet table.

"Stay here. I'm going to try and stop them." He said before crawling over to the crying woman.

"Ma'am, what are your boys' names?"

"Keido and Taiko." She said wiping her eyes a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save them." Kotetsu said rubbing her hand lightly before going towards the othe side of the teller counters. He got up and snuck up behind the two holding the boys. He quickly grabbed the guns and forced the goons to let go of the boys. The boys ran to their mom as Kotetsu forced the two men down to their knees. Kotetsu moved quickly and pulled down the security bars trapping the third man in the safe room.

Everyone got up and patted Kotetsu on the back. He smiled and put down the guns before checking his main concern. He walked up to the woman and her twin sons.

"I'm Kotetsu Kaburagi. Are they alright?"

"Yes. Thank you so much! I'm Kira Mitsune. Please let me treat you to coffee or dinner? I owe you so much for saving them." Said the redheaded tall and lean woman with deep gray eyes.

"No need to repay me ma'am. I'm sure your husband wouldn't appreciate that."

"I'm single." she stated with a chuckle.

"Okay then, I'd like to take you out on a date." Kotetsu said with a cheesy grin as he scratched the back of his neck.

She handed him a number and shook his hand gratefully. She and the boys left and went home. Kaede walked up to her dad.

"So you've got a date?"

"If that's okay with you, Kaede."

"Sure! I don't mind dad. You deserve to get back out there."

The next day while Kira was cleaning the phone rang. "Hello, Mitsune home, Kirakira speaking."

"Kira? It's Kotetsu from the bank."

"Hi! Sorry, I was expecting a call from my mom." She blurted tiredly.

"So how about dinner tomorrow night?" Kotetsu asked with crossed fingers.

"I don't know. I need to find a sitter." She said as she flipped through her address book.

"My daughter can babysit. She's almost 14." He offered.

"Alright, sounds good then Kotetsu."

"I'll pick you up at 6." He said cooly before hanging up.

She put down the phone and happily danced with her boys. She was glad to go out, even if it might not last long. She just wanted to try. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Date, Getting to know You

Disclaimer: Do not own T&B. Do own OCs.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day began to end, and Kotetsu was nervous. He hadn't been on a date in so long, and he was worried about where to take her. On the way over, Kaede noticed this.<p>

"Dad, it'll be fine. She love the flowers."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Kaede, I don't know where to takeher for dinner."

"Take her to the seafood and salad bar on 5th." The young girl suggested.

"Isn't that a bit nice for a first date?" He asked skeptically.

"No Dad, it's casual dine-in. Unless you wanna take her to McDonald's, that place is perfect."

"Okay kiddo, point taken. Since when are you good with dating advice? You don't date."

They talked until they arrived at the quint little cottage style home just at the outskirt of the central part of the city. The house was one story, and easily noticable for the beautiful garden and light blue coloring that nicely matched the gray roof shingles. Kotetsu and Kaede walked up to the door. After two shaky knocks Kira pulled the door open and invited them in.

"You have a lovely home." Kotetsu said as he offered the flowers.

"Thank you Kotetsu. Kaede, feel free to join the boys for some pizza. They know the rules, all you really need to do is have them in bed by 9:30 and absolutely no scary movies." Kira said as she quickly put the flowers in a vase. She grabbed her purse and they were off.

Kotetsu couldn't get over how her curves turned him on in the 50's-esque dress. Her flats made her look even daintier. He jumped when she grabbed his hand.

"You look amazing." He complimented while blushing. He opened the car door for her and rushed around to his side. Once both were belted in Kotetsu took her to the place his daughter had reccommended. They were paid for and at the buffet in minutes. He drooled at the food, she laughed. Soon enough they had plates piled with food and chose a booth.

"So are the boys okay?" He asked genuinely.

"Yes. They had one nightmare but I told them it would be okay. They are pretty brave and the incident only scared them a little." She answered before biting into a tomato.

"So uh... Kirakira?" He awkwardly blurted.

"My parents chose that as my name because it means 'glitter' and they knew I'd be their only child. My dad always said that I was the only thing that glittered in their lives. They were dorky like that. Now I know this is weird to ask but you look familiar. I swear I've seen you before the bank incident but I can't place your face." She explained, rambling a bit. He ground his teeth a bit.

"I've lived here a long time, maybe we passed each other before. So if it isn't too personal, what happened to the boys' father?"

"He abandoned us the minute I told him I was pregnant. Kaede's mom?" She answered, looking away quickly.

"My wife died a few years ago. I know you have it hard being alone, Kira. I would never abandon a child." He said grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry about your wife. Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, right?" She said as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He nodded. The rest of the night was filled with small talk and smiles. After driving her home Kotetsu leaned to kiss her cheek, but she surprised him with a peck on the lips.

"Good night." She said as she walked in and Kaede rejoined her father. It had been an interesting first date and he resolved to call her the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Falling for You

Over the next few weeks they had a couple dates, a few outings with the children, and many discussions that brought them closer. Kira's birthday was fast approaching and Kotetsu made plans to make sure she'd enjoy it. First, he wanted some advice.

"Hey Bunny, do you think sex on the fifth date is rushing it?"

"Yes, Kotetsu, if you're serious about her. You mentioned she was hurt before and the fact that she has two kids, meaning it'd be better if you two went slowly."

"But it's her birthday date and I'm falling hard for her." Stated Tiger happily. Barnaby had never seen his friend this happy and he was determined to advise him towards not screwing up.

"What do you have planned?" Bunny asked with a sigh.

"Take out and champaigne at the overlook. I was also going to give her this." Kotetsu showed his friend a vine-like silver bracelet with green gems.

"I think that's good. Don't push her though." Barnaby hesitated.

"Thanks Bunny!"

Kotetsu left the place he used to work for, excited about his plans.  
>He and his daughter arrived promptly, she went in and the older woman stepped out in a tight black dress that silhouetted her perfectly. He was awestruck at her amazing and flattering style choice. She stepped closer as he opened the car door for her.<p>

"You ... look ... perfect." He managed through the deep breaths he took to keep calm.

"Thanks hun. What's the plan?"

"It's a surprise, although I wish it were better fitting for that dress." He muttered, now worrying about his decision.

Her kind smile and bright eyes melted away his fears. Once they had their food, Kotetsu drove to the cliff and parked. As the roof of the convertable rolled down, they moved to the backseat with the food and drink.

"Kotetsu, this place is amazing." she said as she stared up into the thousands of stars.

"Happy Birthday Kira. I hope you like it." he said as he clipped the trinket onto her wrist. She gazed at it with a smile then kissed him deeply. After eating dinner, they laid down and stared up into the night sky.

"This is one of the best birthdays yet."

"I'm glad. I want to tell you something but I don't want to scare you off this soon." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm falling for you Kotetsu. I don't think you'll scare me off."

"Same here. I'm falling for you."

"Kotetsu, we need to get back. It's kind of late."

He agreed. They couldn't leave the kids alone all night. He took her home, wishing they had more time.


End file.
